Corazón de cristal
by Leinuu
Summary: Por muchos años los humanos se prepararon para no combatirlos, sino cazarlos. Eran los más conocidos como también codiciados, con gran cantidad de hilera de dientes, escamas brillantes como las mismísimas joyas preciosas... Los dragones.


_Holaa, aquí Leiram y Nanuu, unidas para traerles un fic en conjunto, yeey~ :D  
Esta nueva historia esta basada en un rol que tenemos entre las dos, pensandolo mucho gracias a algunas amigas, decidimos compartirlo con ustedes. Anticipamos que en esta historia habrán algunas parejas crack y Mpreg. A este rol le tenemos mucho apreció y esperamos les agrade tanto como a nosotras._

 _Sin más que decir ni agregar para no alargar esto ni aburrirles, les dejamos leer :D_

 **Los personajes de Haikyuu no nos pertenecen.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Los arboles eran inmensos, no se podían medir su altura, siquiera poniendo un hombre encima de los hombros del otro para poder medirlo. La vegetación era maravillosa, el quíntuple de grande que una fruta o verdura normal, solía ser muy abundante en determinadas áreas de ambientes naturales.

El sol al amanecer se filtraba por las grandes hojas de tan frondosos arboles y de noche la luna a pesar de su gran brillo no podía quitar toda la oscuridad que abarcaba el suelo por los gigantes de madera llenos de ramas. Pero había unas criaturas fantásticas y maravillosas que vivían en aquellos lugares que para un humano se sentiría como una hormiga, estos con sus grandes ojos brillantes podían ver en la completa oscuridad casi como si fuera pleno día.

Un sonido que llamará su atención debía ser de una criatura con el tamaño y fuerza necesaria de un caballo para considerarse posiblemente una amenaza o un apetitoso banquete para sus grandes fauces.

Eran los más conocidos como también codiciados, con gran cantidad de hilera de dientes, escamas brillantes como las mismísimas joyas preciosas. Tan o aún más grandes que un edificio, podían hacer temblar a un pequeño pueblo entero con solo caminar o cubrirles el sol al volar encima con sus grandes alas.

Los dragones. Ninguna otra criatura tenía tales cualidades asombrosas y exóticas como ellas.

Y por eso, eran los más codiciados y con la taza de mortalidad más alta.

Todo gracias a los humanos.

Una escama podría darte el dinero para tener alimento abundante por un año. Una garra, una cola, las alas, alguna de sus cuatro patas, un hogar permanente. Si conseguías llevar un dragón completo, vivo o muerto, toda tu vida y los de tus descendientes estaría asegurada con riquezas.

Muchos tenían la fortuna de encontrar piedras preciosas en aquellas tierras, algo mucho más fácil de transportar y que podrían darles riquezas también, pero la fama que se ganaba con los dragones era mucha más.

Por muchos años los humanos se prepararon para no combatirlos, sino cazarlos. Maquinarías pesadas que se fueron oxidando con el pasar del tiempo pero seguían cumpliendo con su función de poder someter a los fuertes dragones que perdieron la misma cantidad de miembros de su manada como los humanos que iban a por ellos.

Se volvió una profesión el ser cazadores pero la fuerza no servía ya para atraparlos, sino también la estrategia, la inteligencia que pocos humanos tenían y que ese poco porcentaje se entrenaba y ayudaba desde su lugar a los más fuertes. Con esos miembros lograron crear bombas que en las bocas que escupían fuego llegaban a aturdirles y crear una abertura para atacarles o poder ir por los más vulnerables, las crías.

Habían muchos secretos en la ciudad como en el habitad de los dragones que fuera de su territorio desconocían de la especie del otro, incluso hasta el mejor especialista de aquellas criaturas era inconsciente de muchas cosas.

Los dragones guardianes del gran mundo que les rodeaba y eran su extenso territorio, eran quienes vigilaban y cuidaban a los suyos día y noche. Muy pocos humanos lograban salir con vida de su valle y esos se iban con una preciada vida de su manada, siendo en su mayoría hembras o crías.

Su hogar, uno de los cuatro importantes valles, siendo el mencionado el llamado Norte contaba con la mejor fauna. El lugar se iluminaba completamente de día, era mucho mejor de lo que la mente más fantasiosa pudiera imaginar. Los lagos, cascadas, arboles, montañas a lo lejos que se ubicaban en el centro, la considerada sagrada por todos allí ante quien residía dentro pero pocos veían desde hace muchos años, incluso la manada.

Los humanos no apreciaban a esos maravillosos seres, eran vistos como simples bestias que escupían fuego tal y como plasmaban en los libros y que podían llenar sus bolsillos de oro y plata a montones. La existencia de los dragones era una mera recompensa, los niños crecían al igual que cualquier cachorro de dragón, con inocencia y felicidad pero con el tiempo el espíritu de un niño humano lleno de nobleza y pureza era corrompido por la avaricia de los adultos, los humanos no crecían para dedicarse a algún quehacer en sus vidas, si no para arrancar otras que como siempre consideraban inferiores.

Crecían imaginando ser campeones por deporte en la caza de estos majestuosos especímenes, ningún joven de escasos recursos tenía el privilegio de entrar en los entrenamientos exclusivos, sin embargo todo chiquillo sin experiencia era reclutado solo para servir de carnada y distracción para después poder atacar los más fuertes. Para su desgracia uno de los cuatro nidos de dragones más importantes se encontraba separado de la ciudad solo por un espeso y difícil bosque de miles de hectáreas, era de ahí de donde los más famosos cazadores habían traído a sus más impresionantes presas, siendo en ocasiones cachorros que en la mayoría de los casos morían al ser separados de su madre a los días de nacidos.

La vida en la ciudad era difícil para tres chiquillos de 6 años huérfanos, robaban algo de comida e iban de aquí para allá buscando algún alma buena que les ayudará, pero en todos lados eran vistos peor que escorias, incluso en una ciudad llena de riquezas por la cercanía al nido había miles de pobres y es que en la naturaleza humana no estaba el compartir.

Un día las puertas de aquella ciudad se abrieron entre gritos de algarabía y entusiasmo ante los guerreros que habían salido a cazar dragones. Semi Eita, uno de los tres huérfanos era quien se pudo acercar más a aquel majestuoso animal que traían en jaula, se veía simplemente hermoso y sin pensarlo mucho optó por querer tocarlo al menos una vez, por lo menos una escama.

-Eita no creo que sea buena idea estar aquí, es donde los cazadores guardan a esas cosas- Le advirtió Shimizu Kiyoko con ojos llorosos a su amigo mientras que el tercer niño, Reon Ohira seguía también algo nervioso y muy de cerca a Semi.

-Solo un poco, en la ceremonia no lo descubrieron y quiero conocer uno antes de que lo maten -Se acercó a la jaula donde el dragón dormía y se fue lo suficiente como para tocar su escamosa piel. Sin duda eran criaturas extraordinarias -Waaaa se siente raro - Le dijo a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa pero que estaban a dos metros de él.

De repente vio al dragón abrir los ojos olfateando con desesperación y dirigiendo su mirada a él mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, corrió a donde estaban sus amigos que veían horrorizados como el dragón trataba de alcanzar a su amigo desde la jaula.

-Te dije que era mala idea, parecía desesperado por alcanzarte Eita –Le dijo en puchero Shimizu y echaron a correr cuando un cazador les llamó la atención y se sonrieron alejándose de ahí.

Ninguno de los tres niños había sido consciente de que aquel breve pero impresionante encuentro con ese dragón cambiaria definitivamente sus vidas, convirtiendo su ilusión en meta. Querían ser cazadores, por su necesidad, pero también por su gran curiosidad, sabían que jamás los aceptarían en una academia de elite que enseña las mejores tácticas para atrapar a un dragón, pero como buenos sobrevivientes podría aprender por su cuenta, sin depender de nada ni de nadie.

Los años pasaron y con ellos el descubrimiento de nuevas y mejores formas de pelear contra esos seres majestuosos. Eita había investigado, sabía que en algún lugar del nido existía un alfa que le daría la mejor de las recompensas pero hasta ese día el bastardo no se mostraba, se había hecho fuerte, hábil y aunque sus músculos no crecían como él hubiera querido casi ningún cazador podía con su habilidad y era obvio, él lo hacía por necesidad y los demás por deporte o juego. Eita y sus amigos eran la gran excepción a la regla, no se atreverían a arrancar una vida pero si en el trayecto podían traer alguna piedra preciosa o una garra habrían ganado su recompensa.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer n-n ¡Esperamos les haya agradado y nos acompañen en esta nueva historia!  
Quisiéramos saber sus opiniones a lo largo de este fic, así que pueden dejar un comentario si quieren, que nos animará mucho. _

_Hasta el próximo capitulo~_


End file.
